User blog:Chase McFly/Power Play (Reboot Series, Season 1)
"Power Play" is the third episode in Season 1 of Lab Rats: Elite Force. This episode aired on March 16, 2016 to 0.58 million viewers. It was the 3rd episode overall in the series, and the 149th episode overall in the Elite Force Universe. This episode marks the first and only appearances of Mrs. Ramsey and Petey, as well as the only appearances of Horace and Gus in the show. Oliver gets back Skylar's powers here. Plot In an effort to win over Skylar, Oliver elicits Chase’s help in recovering her powers by creating a time machine. Meanwhile, Kaz offers to pet-sit a neighbor’s pig, much to Bree’s chagrin. Story Oliver comes in on Chase sitting in the kitchen and asks if he knows how to make a serum to extract the evil from contaminated powers. Chase answers that yes he does and the two of them ask Skylar for help. Skylar deduces that he regrets her powers being made evil , and says that she'd love it if the evil had been removed. Chase asks how because the Annihilator (whose name Chase cannot pronounce) died and his lair collapsed. Oliver proposes building a time machine, but Chase says it could drastically alter history. They decide to work on the serum first and it becomes ready after a few hours. Skylar then shows them a time machine she whipped up in a few seconds using supplies from Douglas, and the three of them are on their way. Meanwhile in the hallway, Kaz and Bree return from shopping, the latter annoyed that the former made them stop on all 110 floors: Kaz only says if a button can light up, he will press it. Suddenly, a pig approaches them along with his owner, Mrs. Ramsey who's looking for Petey, as she calls him. As Bree introduces herself and Kaz, Mrs. Ramsey explains she's visiting her daughter for the weekend and asks if they can watch Petey, to which Kaz immediately agrees though Bree denies. Bree states she already puts up with 3 teenage boys and refuses to let a "disgusting animal" stay too: Kaz claims she's "pigaphobic". Bree tells Mrs. Ramsey someone else must watch Petey: she understands, but states Bree doesn't like him. Kaz decides to ride with her in the elevator and upon hearing Petey loves pushing all the buttons, he begs Bree to let him watch him. Arriving in the past, Oliver, Chase, and Skylar see a young Donald who refuses to recognize them and kicks them out of Davenport Tower. The three of them hitchhike a limousine and arrive in Philadelphia. Running to Mighty Med, the three of them see Gus at The Domain. After a brief conversation, they run in and bump into Horace, who asks who Chase is and why Skylar and Oliver look older. Luckily, young Kaz distracts Horace by talking about bridges and Chase locates the wormhole transporter. They teleport to the Annihilator's lair and Oliver knocks him out. As Oliver puts serum in the tube and fills another tube with evil, Chase puts on the Annihilator's clothes as a joke. He then grabs the tube of evilness and chases Oliver and Skylar back to Mighty Med. In 2016 at the penthouse, Kaz, having agreed to watch Petey, feeds him. Upon hearing Bree coming, he unsuccessfully attempts to hide him, which she soon sees through. She attempts to take the pig back to Mrs. Ramsey, though Kaz reveals she already left and the only other person who'd "watch" him was a butcher. Bree begrudgingly accepts it and tells him he must watch Petey, who spills over his lunch. Kaz makes a joke of it before going to get a mop: unbeknownst to him, Petey steals a key-card from Bree's purse (which she was looking for and was the reason she came downstairs) and slides it under the door to Mrs. Ramsey, revealing she never left. Skylar convinces Oliver to face his fear of needles and inject the serum into Chase so he won't be evil anymore. After restraining him, Oliver injects the serum and becomes confident and more mature because of it. Chase, now awake, then returns the evil essence to The Annihilator's Lair to be found by young Kaz and Oliver. At the same time, Oliver injects the superpowers back into Skylar's body and they retrive the time machine. After Chase arrives, Skylar hugs Oliver and thanks him so much. The 3 friends go back out through The Domain and enter the time machine. Back in the penthouse, Kaz is looking for Petey when Bree assumes he lost him. They soon see the door to the balcony open and head outside, only to see Petey inside and the door now closed. They soon see Petey lock it with a tablet and Kaz attempts to break the glass with his powers, only for Bree to remind him about Chase reinforcing the windows. They try to get Petey to unlock the door, though he leaves just as Mrs. Ramsey enters. She takes the tablet and begins stuffing whatever looks valuable into a duffel bag, making Bree and Kaz realizes she's a thief and Petey is apparently her muscle. Bree and Kaz begin fighting Mrs. Ramsey, but she knocks them out. A purple flash of electricity appears and Chase, Skylar, and Oliver emerge from the time machine. Skylar announces she got her powers back thanks to Oliver but Chase briefly went evil and didn't really help at all. Using her electrokinesis, Skylar knocks out Mrs. Ramsey and awakens Bree and Kaz. The team goes to get pizza after the police arrive to arrest the villainous woman and her pig. However, they leave the time machine unguarded and Zekiel, who was on the terrace, steals it, laughing viciously. Cast Main Cast *Bradley Steven Perry as Kaz (also archival footage) *William Brent as Chase Davenport *Jake Short as Oliver (also archival footage) *Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm (also archival footage) *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport Recurring Cast *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport (speaking cameo) *TBA as Zekiel **Michael Dorn as the voice of Zekiel (uncredited) Guest Cast *Patrika Darbo as Mrs. Ramsey *Unknown as Petey the Pig *Morgan Benoit as The Annihilator (cameo, no lines) *Carlos Lacamera as Horace Diaz *Augie Isaac as Gus (speaking cameo) Mentioned Cast *Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport Trivia *Horace and Gus are the first characters from Mighty Med to appear in the show. ** However, the versions of Horace and Gus that appear are from before Mighty Med was destroyed. This actually changed the timeline in the present because the Annihilator was still alive at this point, and since Oliver, Chase and Skylar went back in time to get Skylar's powers back, the fate of the Annihilator is currently unknown. *** Also, the fates of Horace and the people/staff at Mighty Med are still unknown, but since the timeline was messed with in order to get Skylar's powers back, they might still be alive. *This is the first episode in which Chase starts to become evil. **However, it is unknown if this is due to traveling back in time or that Chase has already started to become evil prior to the events of the series. *This is the third appearance of Zekiel in the series. *It is unknown what has changed in the present due to Oliver, Skylar and Chase going back in time. **However, Bree, Kaz and Zekiel remain unchanged by the affects of time travel, as they are important to the plot of the episode. *The fates of Horace, the Annihilator, Gus, the staff and patients at Mighty Med, and any other person in the past and present are currently unknown, however, since Skylar got her powers back before the Annihilator was killed, it is possible that the Annihilator might still be alive. **If the Annihilator being alive is true, then the past and present have been majorly changed by an aberration. *Before Zekiel steals the time machine, he says that "I will get you back, father. But you won't mess with my plans this time." Zekiel could be referring to Victor Krane, but it is currently unconfirmed as to who Zekiel's true parents are. *This is the first episode to deal with time travel. *A bit of archival Mighty Med footage is used-Oliver's flashback is from Storm's End. Category:Blog posts